


Gross

by notobsessedjustobservant



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: I need to be spoonfed more by them, Multi, did ya'll see the look MJ gave Peter in the bus scene, help me find my wig, my ass is awake at 2:10 AM, petermj is endgame I will hear no slander, say it with me: petermj is endgame petermj is endgame, thank you stan twitter for making me obsessed, tomdaya is real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notobsessedjustobservant/pseuds/notobsessedjustobservant
Summary: Not every day your crush's old crush comes back into town. Even more not so every day is when your crush's old crush is back in town permanently.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I am so blessed to be able to read literally every work from this fandom. I was so inspired by each and every one of them. My ass is unable to wait for some PeterMj realness that MIGHT happen in Infiniti War and in SM2 (@ Marvel, pretty please?), so ya'll are going to have to excuse me and my late night feels.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not every day your crush's old crush comes back into town. Even more not so every day is when your crush's old crush is back in town permanently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I am so blessed to be able to read literally every work from this fandom. I was so inspired by each and every one of them. My ass is unable to wait for some PeterMj realness that MIGHT happen in Infiniti War and in SM2 (@ Marvel, pretty please?), so ya'll are going to have to excuse me and my late night feels.

They've been doing this weird thing lately. After sophomore year, they became closer. 

_Slowly._

One day Michelle has her nose in her book, sitting on the far left corner of the table, and the next day she was in front of Ned and Peter making fun of them for still playing with Legos. Star Wars Episode IV themed Legos to be exact. 

Of course being the least subtle duo on Earth, she easily heard all about Peter's _internship_ at Stark's. 

"And then he shot me with his acid gun and then BAM," he makes an explosion noise and his hands help with the visuals, "Iron Man comes out and like lifts me up and suddenly we're on the roof. He's telling me 'okay Peter so we're going to-'"

_Jesus._

She gets that she looks disinterested but, does she look deaf to them? 

"Wow video games have gotten so much more realistic now," she said dryly. She picked up her tray and dumped it into the trash can nearby and left.

If she had looked back, she would have noticed the dropped jaws of Ned and the nervous look on Peter's face. 

"You- you don't think she-"

"Dude. I think you just exposed yourself."

Lucky for them, MJ was in the mood to be pleasant and if she was going to be honest, she wanted Peter to tell her she was Spider- man himself. So, she acted as though she didn't figure it out the next day, even _if_ it would take a person with half a brain and moderate listening skills to know about his evening patrols. She even made sure to act more disinterested than usual in the two losers the next day. 

   


They became closer slowly. 

It may have been because who the hell knows what MJ thinks, never the less Peter, the most clueless boy when it came to the opposite gender.

She would debate with him on whether or not people should support an artist if their craft is good but, the artist themself is a shitty human. He would offer her some tea that May would make too much of. Ned would continue babbling about Legos and (accidentally) on his crush on Betty. She would recommend good books that she was sure either of those dweebs would appreciate. Ned and MJ would argue on if Legos are a government plot used to distract the young and clueless. And so on and so on till that faithful day came. 

   


Ned was out sick so it was just the two of them at the table. PP (her favorite nickname for him) was almost dozing off when she was in mid- rant about how the government is definitely poisoning the water they drink. 

_Rude._ She promptly flicks him on the forehead.

"Ow! Shit, sorry MJ, I didn't mean to-" and when he said that he looked so cute and so tired she _almost_ felt bad for flicking him. 

_Almost._

"Look dweeb, if you're bored and don't want me to talk, all you had to do was say so," she said. 

Of course she had to keep up the image that she didn't care whether or not he payed attention to her. Because she didn't. If she did she would have to poke herself in the eye for becoming one of _those_ girls. 

As if.

"No! No, I like hearing you talk," and she swears that he blushes even harder than she's ever seen this white boy blush and at that she raises an eyebrow. "I- I mean I _like_ to hear you talk like moderately. Not that I don't like hearing a more than moderate portion of you talk I do! I-," and he blushes even harder, "I'm just really tired from my internship and I had to stay up all night and early morning just to finish that essay for Lit that's due Friday. I've been _really_ behind in Lit. You know how much I suck in that class." He feebly offers a small smile and says, "I'm really sorry, honest MJ." He looked so guilty when he said that that she felt bad. 

She would always make fun of him but she had to make a balance. If she made him feel genuinely bad then _she_ would feel genuinely bad. 

Gross.

"Relax, I was just joking," she says nonchalantly while rolling her eyes. 

"Oh," Peter laughs a little too hard but, he looks so relieved that she doesn't make fun of him on that. 

Actually, she just raised her eyebrows at him and snorts. She's pretty sure he just blushed harder at that. 

_How red can this boy get?_

"But seriously, are you _that_ tired? I thought all these subjects came easy to you? You do have a perfect 4.5 GPA and you're still in the run for valedictorian." 

And before anyone gets any ideas, let it be known that she's _observant_ , not obsessed.

"It's just this internship has been taking away some of the time I used for my essays and now all my essays are rushed and suck ass," he says while running his hand through his hair. She dutifully notices how the sleeve of his sweater seems tighter on his forearm. She doesn't mind it the slightest. 

"Listen up Peter and listen well because I'm only going to offer this once and that's it," she flicks a piece of hair that was on her face away, "Let me help you do some of those essays while you get used to whatever the hell you're doing at Stark." 

She then flips a page in her book and continues to read while Peter's mind digresses what she just said. 

From her peripheral view, she can see the surprise on his face. Five minutes later and she sees that he's still in shock and in some type of stupor so she decides that she will pick up her things and leave when he nervously says, "Wait really? You'd really help _me_?" 

She hates when he gives her _that_ look. That look that seems as though _she's_ his hero, as if she's the hero here. 

"Look, you're our star in decathlon. As captain, I can't allow one of the members of the team to suck ass and get behind in a class. That said member will just spend less time studying for upcoming decathlon competitions and that's not good. Especially when said member is already always off and missing meetings and practices."

"Oh," and once again Peter is reduced to nervous laughter. 

And _this_ is the boy she quite possibly may like.

Gross again. 

"Well I- I, thanks MJ!" He beams at her and she just might have felt a little butterfly in her stomach. 

Even more gross.

"Don't worry about it loser. You're lucky I don't have anything else to do and that I'm a generous captain," and with that the bell rang and she went on her merry way to her locker with butterflies still in tow. 

_Ugh, I am that girl._

   


He finds her after her last period and they decide to go to the library to do their little study. He shows her his most recent essay and to say that she's horrified is an understatement.

"Jesus. I get that you're tired but _really_? Fitzgerald did not deserve this- this disrespect," she says while giving him a look of distaste. He winces. 

_Good_ , she thought. 

"Wait, but MJ, I don't get what I did wrong. I wrote what I read."

"Peter, oh Peter. You dumbed down his tragedy to a simple love story. Oh my-," and she presses her palm to her mouth, "-you even wrote that their love is 'iconic'. Please. Let's get this straight. They were pathetic. Jay was pining for Daisy for _years_. He was in love with the _idea_ of Daisy, not her. He made his millions for her to impress her and thought that was how he would get Daisy to leave her husband and daughter. Some call it romantic, I call it psychotic," she rolls her eyes and continues.

"Daisy, ugh, Daisy. She was selfish, always so flighty, and makes herself defined by the men in her life. Don't get me started on how they're both so one-dimensional. There's not even any character growth." she drawls on passionately. 

If only she knew what was going on in Peter's head.

Peter was at awe at how passionate she had gotten. She was using her fingers to count her points, raised her eyebrows or furrowed them to further show her contempt or disdain on a character, and she even seemed to actually _care_ about something. It was a pretty good sight in his eyes. He didn't know if he should be more worried that MJ was completely trashing his essay or that MJ doing basic human interaction skills was _so_ impressive to him. 

"Okay, okay, I get it, my essay is shit," and yet when he says this, he says it like she just said his essay was _the_ shit. He's smiling so widely. 

"Good. I can't let you be our star and answer some questions in the Lit portion of a competition and have these kind of ideas in your head," she shakes her head. "Jeez, I'm hoping to anyone out there above us, if there is someone out there above us, that your ideals on women are way better than Daisy. If it isn't, you and your love life are so screwed," she said while laughing her ass off and moving on to read his other essay.

Peter knows that he should probably take offense to MJ dumbing him down and casually making fun of him. But look at that, he isn't. And even less shocking, he can't stop smiling too.

 _Oh MJ, how far off my ideal woman truly is from Daisy._

   


"MJ! MJ!" he calls out after seeing her walking a few feet in front of him after the last bell for the day rang. 

"Oh, hey," she gives him a raised brow and an uninterested look.

He doesn't take it to heart anymore. 

"I got an A+ on my essay, MJ! Thank Yoda for you!" he beams at her once again and, once again, MJ feels a rush of butterflies. 

Disgusting. 

"You're welcome dipshit," and she gives him a good punch on his right shoulder to which he then yelps in pain. 

"Jeez Parker, if I knew you were tender I wouldn't have hit you as hard," she snickers and he blushes at that. 

"No- no, I- I just hit my shoulder on a door while I was at my, uh, internship," and he looks flustered so she just looks at him for a minute, raises an eyebrow, then nods and continues walking with him as they make their way to the decathlon room.

As- motherfucking- if. 

She remembered seeing on the news last night Peter, well Spider- man, climbing on top of the Empire State Building to help this lady being blackmailed by this dragon villain. When he got her down safely, the weird dragon creature used its tail to throw him to the brick wall nearby. 

Everyday this city gets more and more like the damn _Enchanted_ movie.

 _Damn bitch. You really don't want PP to like you. You really thought punching him where he got hurt was a good idea. Dumbass._

In the inside, she really wanted to hit her shoulder on the door. 

   


She had been off on her little tangent for a while and hadn't been paying attention to the sea of students who were very adamant to go home immediately. Since she kept on feeling nudges on her shoulder as they walked past her, PP put his hand on her back to guide her. On a normal day she would berate him, make fun of him trying to be chivalrous ("Chivalry is dead, Peter. Everyone should be glad it is. It is demeaning and sexist to women."), or just plainly slap his hand away. On this day, she decided she liked it. She didn't even move away when the crowd went away and it was just them two. 

He didn't either. 

   


When they walked inside, Peter was animatedly talking about some new Star Wars game coming out and she couldn't find it in herself to make fun of him for it. 

Wait, actually she did. 

But, she said it while laughing at him and he responded with the biggest, goofiest smile that she has become to like to see. 

Ugh, she really is becoming _that_ girl.

Any other day that thought would have shocked her. But this day wasn't any ordinary day. That wasn't even the most shocking thing going on on that day.

"-and let's give a warm welcome back to Liz!" said Mr. Harrington as the rest of the team clapped. 

_Well shit_.

Not every day your crush's old crush comes back into town. Even more not so every day is when your crush's old crush is back in town permanently. 

Upon entering and after hearing _that_ , MJ tore herself apart from Peter. 

If only she looked back, she would have seen his iconic face in which it looks as though he was a puppy that had just been kicked. 

"Thanks guys! I know it's a bit of a shock because of that whole, um, thing," and everyone looks at their shoes for a little while. No one really knows what to say to a person who's dad is in prison for selling alien weapons to criminals. "Well, yeah, I'm back since my mom still wanted to be near my dad and our house fortunately hadn't been sold yet. I really hope I'll be able to get into the groove of things again. With senior year going on, with college apps, ACT prep, and of course, the planning committee, I hope I can manage to be a good addition to the decathlon team. Not that you even need me, the decathlon team has been continuously great without me, especially with our wonderful team captain, MJ! I've heard you have steered these guys to be doing so good!" Liz said enthusiastically.

"Oh, uh, um, yeah. We've won first place in all our decathlon competitions that we have done this year," MJ said with eyes wide open. 

She slyly looks back at Peter and he's shocked to say the least. Selfishly, she's happy he doesn't have that awe face that he did have every time he saw Liz last year. 

"Welcome back, Liz. We're so glad to have you back," she hears herself saying. 

_But, was she though?_

Liz beams and smiles, " I can't wait for this year!".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my PeterMJ dreams! Please don't be afraid to comment. Just don't be too mean, my stan heart would not be able to take it. <333


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And with Peter, she doesn't have to worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10 hours later and I'm back! I'm genuinely surprised you guys liked the first chapter and I'm _super_ excited to show you guys more. Just in case you guys were wondering or confused, this whole fic takes place a year after the movie took place so they're currently in junior year.

Michelle Jones is a feminist. 

She believes in equal rights of both sexes because it's fucking 2017 and why the hell _shouldn't_ she be a feminist. Due to this and even more obvious reasons, she's not going to be one of _those_ girls who fights for a guy's attention. 

Please. 

She's not saying she's above fighting for what she wants, more that it goes against her principles in this situation. Her fighting for PP even though he clearly liked (and probably still likes) Liz is truly girl- on- girl crime and it is just demeaning to her and Liz. 

Fuck the patriarchy and fuck people who want to pit women against other women. 

She is not going to 'battle' Liz for Princess Peter Parker's hand in marriage. Fuck no. She knows where to go if she's not wanted; she won't force herself upon Parker. 

So, after the whole 'Oh my gah! Liz is back!' debacle she's decided to step away from Parker. Literally. 

Practice ends and usually, Parker, having the whole "friendly, neighborhood Spider- Man" persona in real life, walks her to the subway station and takes her to her building or they walk together to do some homework at the library. 

He started doing this after he was walking with MJ to her house to study for a history test and he realized how many disgusting guys leered at MJ. ("Seriously Parker, I'm fine! I've been walking myself home since like 5th grade. You don't have to.") 

He knew MJ was more than capable of protecting herself but, he felt better knowing that she got home safely without getting harassed.

Don't get her wrong, she is _not_ a damsel in distress that needs her hero Spider- Man to save her. But, she's also not dumb. She knows that she's quite literally safer with Parker than without so she allows him to do so.

She has survived without him, obviously, thanks to her mace and trusty taser, but she would rather not have to worry about situations in which she would have to use those weapons. 

And with Peter, she doesn't have to worry.

Although, she did tease him and berate him for keeping up with the sexist 'Don't touch my property' policy.

("You know the only reason they're not harassing me is because of you right. It's not even good, you're just helping to reinforce the idea that a man should only back off when a woman has a man, not when the woman doesn't want to," and she then stomped on his foot and walked away to her door, leaving PP limping home. She _almost_ felt bad. Feeling bad for that wasn't even the worst part; the worst part was how she thought he looked oh so cute leaving her door like a dejected puppy. Ugh _gag_.)

Not to mention they take the same subway going home so she might as well have a person to talk to _if_ she wanted to talk. 

This time she says, "Practice is over," and she starts to collect her stuff. 

Extra slow.

Peter is used to her getting out after everyone leaves, common courtesy due to being a captain or something, and staying a few minutes later but she literally takes her time this time. An extra thirty minutes drained later and she's not too surprised to see him standing at the door way with a puppy dog frown again. 

_Ugh. So not cute. So not cute. So not cu-_

"MJ, what's going on? I've been outside this door for thirty minutes. Did you forget about me?" And with that being said, how could she _possibly_ be mean to him?

She could be a little mean. "Well, shit dumbass, I got distracted. If you want to go home already just go," she says then rolls her eyes and puts a chair above the table she's at. 

_Only two more tables to go._

Peter looked genuinely wounded and looks down at his shoes so she relents. Frowning then sighing softly she says, "Peter, dude, seriously! I'm fine. You don't have to stay. I'm a big girl I can go to the subway by myself you know," she says with a small, teeny tiny smile that lasts for two seconds. His face still looks stressed. "Also, don't you find it demeaning that you _assume_ that I need you to go to the subway with? What, do you think I'm _incapable_ to handle myself now that I always go with you? That I can't handle myself anymore because I've been _spoiled_ with the protection of my knight in shining armor, Peter Parker?" she says sarcastically while raising a brow and lifting another chair on top of another table.

"No! No, I- I'm just used to always going with you. I like going with you. I swear I'm not trying to be sexist or uphold patriarchal rules or-," he looks so sweet when he says that that she melts just a bit.

"You do know, Parker, that I was kidding right? I use these things called sarcasm and joking, maybe you've heard of them?"

He laughs a little but his voice sounded strained and his ears had turned a bright red.

There's silence for a few beats till he says, "Here, let me help you." She looks at him with a glare and he just shrugs it off.

_He's getting immune to my glares._

He quickly and too easily puts away all the other chairs. The torment that pursues when he lifts one of the chairs and his sweater rises to show off his v- line.

_Thank you, who ever let this happen, truly, thank you._

He smiles at her once he is done and waits for her to get her bag and books and closes the door after her.

"Are you annoyed at me?"

"Don't ask stupid questions that you know the answer to, double P." 

   


They arrive at her door which _they_ don't usually do unless _they_ come over to her house for a project. She's used to him watching her till she safely makes it inside the door of her building and then he leaves. 

It's just a bit sweet that he cares but she rationalizes it. _He's Spider-Man. Of course he's extra as hell._

While MJ's opening her door and about to step in he grabs her wrist and asks, "MJ, we're good, right?". 

The dwindling light bulb above them is illuminating on him while he looks up at her and all she can think is _well shit. What highlighter does he use?_

She looks down at him holding her wrist and he removes his hand and becomes his almost natural state of red again. 

"Duh, dweeb," she says lightly while hitting him on his other shoulder that she didn't hit last time. "But seriously Parker, you don't have to do this," pointing at him then to her, "anymore," she looks at him and sighs once again. 

_Damn him for being so cute and sweet. ___

"Peter, I promise that I won't get harmed on my way home. I'm almost wounded that you think I can't go by myself," she laughs then gets somber, "You- you don't need to be my hero; I don't want you to. It's unnecessary," she notices that he still looks nervous and contemplative. "I know you probably have to scurry on home to gossip with Ned about Liz coming back or get some coffee for Tony Stark. It's just a hassle that you don't have to do and-" 

"But, I like to do this. I- I like to spend time with _you_ , MJ. And trust me, I don't like Liz anymore and I most certainly _do not_ get Mr. Stark coffee," he runs his hand through his hair and continues, "Although if you find this annoying I'll stop. We don't have to. I wouldn't want to if it made you uncomfortable," and he then scratches the back of his neck. 

"It doesn't," she smiles then says, "I'm going to say this and I _really_ don't want to repeat myself okay," she makes sure to get eye contact with him and to lightly grab his hand, "I really do appreciate you, dweeb. Don't take everything I say to heart or you'll know how much I truly hate you," she says with a small smirk. "And thank you for being patient with me today. It was," and she contemplates what to say, "nice." 

And with that, she closes the door on his face and peers through the peep hole. She sees that dumb smile that spreads on his face and the little skip step he does while he's leaving. 

She pretends it doesn't make her smile. 

  


A few months ago, everything was the same yet it wasn't. 

Before Liz came back, homecoming had already passed and on that day the three of them planned on going to Peter's to watch some movies. 

Due to their luck and Ned finding a date with Betty, Peter and MJ were left alone to watch the first of the _Star Wars_ movies. 

MJ only relented because Peter won on some stupid bet they had made. 

("If I can make it to my door first, we're watching Star Wars.") 

_Damn him and her for forgetting his Spidey senses_. 

It was a pretty fun night. Her feet on top of his lap, both wearing their comfiest pjs, and both eating as much gummy worms and pop corn till they got a stomach ache. 

She went to sleep after the intro to the fourth movie so he had to text her mom the situation. Luckily, this wasn't the first time this happened and MJ's mom actually loved and trusted Peter. 

Peter secretly loved that. 

They woke up the next day with a big red blanket over them and May taking a picture of them. To say it was embarrassing was an understatement. 

She didn't bring extra clothes so she just wore her pj pants and his sweatshirt on the subway home. He, of course, dutifully accompanied her home. When they arrived at her place she said, "Bye, loser," then closed the door on his face with a slam. 

He was starting to get used to that. 

To say Ned was happy when they saw him at the cafeteria on Monday was another understatement. It may have been due to the fact that him and Betty were talking to each other and holding hands. 

Peter was happy to see his friend with his own lady friend that was more than a friend, but he couldn't help the sad face that he made. He just wondered when his lady friend, who was literally his only lady friend, would notice him and might want to be his lady friend who was more than a friend. 

_Come on MJ. I'm literally speaking riddles in my mind about you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys are reading this, you finally made it! As you guys can tell, they are tragic when it comes to expressing emotions. Per usual, you guys are always encouraged to comment or kudos or do whatever. I'll be back in 10 more hours with some PeterMJ realness;) Stay tuned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't get too ahead of yourself Casanova," she winks at him, "You might find yourself another crush and who knows how you'll be with her."

The days pass by as they usually do and a few monthes after homecoming is the formal dance. 

Everyone was going crazy. 

The halls were buzzing with excitement, from the girls going on about whether they should wear a mermaid or fit and flare fit dress and the boys arguing about the best filter for the picture they were about to post of their formal proposal. 

_Gag_.

MJ heard Julie in AP chemistry talking about the different dresses she found at Alyce Paris when a thought hit her.

 _She_ wanted to go to formal too.

   


She didn't know who to ask. 

Peter didn't want to go. She understood his want to avoid dances entirely, especially when the first dance he went to he almost died fighting his date's father. 

Ned was going with Betty. It was only slightly nauseating hearing them plan their coordinating outfits and argue whether it would be more practical to take the subway together or get a ride from Betty's mom. ("But _Ned_ , my dress will be _ruined_!")

Everyone had someone. 

But alas, someone didn't. To be more exact, Flash didn't.

Imagine her surprise when Flash comes up to her and asks what she's doing formal night.

"Probably studying, so what?" she answers back bored. 

"Well, I know no one has asked you out yet, so I was wondering if you would like to go to formal with me?" and for a tiny millisecond he actually seemed non- asshole like and seemed... nervous?

Now Michelle was genuinely shocked. 

The only thing that shocked her more? Seeing Peter and Liz talking. Correction: Peter blushing and stammering while Liz nods and smiles.

MJ isn't the jealous type. She seriously isn't. So when she saw that, she didn't get jealous; she just got hit with the cold hard truth. It felt like cold water being poured down on her. 

Maybe Peter and her would never go together, maybe Peter and Liz would always be endgame. She could get used to that if she had a spot in Peter's life. She would just pine after him for a few years in secret or something.

She didn't know what compelled her to say the following.

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" she said nonchalantly. 

"Yeah- yeah cool! I'll text you all the details later!" he said and then he popped his collar. 

Popped. His. Collar.

_Jesus. Help._

_Please._

   


The next day everyone was going crazy. Again.

This time it was because of stupid Flash and his tweet saying how he was _so_ excited to go to formal. 

When someone asked who he was going with, he said 'obviously with the best, Michelle Jones'. 

He then ranted on how Spider- Man got him grounded for a week for destroying the old Audi at last year's homecoming so, he was going to formal in his daddy's new Mercedes. 

MJ didn't have a twitter so she was bombarded with all these crazy questions about formal all through out her morning period. By the time lunch rolled around, she was through with getting interrogated.

The only person more oblivious to the situation? Peter Parker. 

When she sat down at her normal spot at the cafeteria, she put her head down on the table and made a muffled scream. 

"Is it that bad?" Ned said while he looked around at everyone staring at MJ. 

MJ's massive hair made a back and forth motion so he caught on and took it as a yes. 

"Look, MJ, I know you probably got asked this like hundreds of times already, but why the _hell_ did you say yes to Flash?". She lifts her head out of her crossed arms slightly so her eyes can see Ned. She sees that he looks genuinely confused and worried.

_Join the club._

With luck and his impeccable timing, the man, the myth, the legend himself, Peter Parker sat down at their table.

"Why the _hell_ are people saying that you're going with Flash? Is it even true?" and MJ's hair moved again and he too took that as a yes. 

"But- how- uh, when?" at that she looked up to see Parker's confused face and Ned's curious face.

"It's nothing honestly. During practice yesterday he asked me out to the dance and I said yes," she said while shrugging her shoulders. 

"MJ are you... okay? Did you lose a few brain cells? Are sure you want to do this? He's an asshole if you don't remember," Peter said with a different tone that she's never heard from him before. If she probed on further, she would have discovered what it was.

"First of all, fuck off Peter Parker," she gives him a glare, "I want you both," she says pointing at them then turns around, "and the people eavesdropping to get this into your feeble minds. I don't need to explain my actions to any of you, but I want everyone to get this straight.

"Lately, I found myself wanting to go to a dance with a date and I didn't know who to ask, and 'yes' to the people gasping, I was going to ask anyone to go with me. It's motherfucking 2017 ask the boy for a change, let you get the stress for asking out someone next time," she says. She then turned back to Ned and Parker and says, "When he asked me out, I was thinking of how much an asshole Flash was _but_ , lately he's been nicer to us so I thought I'd give him the benefit of the doubt."

She rolled her eyes, got out her book, and began to read.

If she looked up, she would have seen his shock morph into jealousy.

   


The next day she walks into the cafeteria with magazines for dresses. And a tool to help her pick one out, Flash. 

They sit down at her normal spot and start bickering on dress choices. 

"Let's get this straight Flash, I don't want you buying my dress. This isn't the damn 1950s, I'm not willing to depend on you for anything," and she rolls her eyes. 

_Fuck you, Flash_.

"Also, I thought we went over this. I don't want to wear anything bright! I will only wear dark shades. Nothing else. Take it or leave it," she says while pointing an eyebrow upwards. 

"Ugh, fine but, we will be wearing an actual color," with that she rolls her eyes again. "How about blue? Dark blue?"

"Not bad Flash. Good job at picking the most basic color. Excellent," she says sarcastically. She doesn't think he picks up on the sarcasm. 

"Look, my mom has connections with all the boutiques in this city. Just send me a picture of the dress you pick and I'll do the rest," he says with a smirk then adds, "If you really want to make me happy, please send a picture of you in the dress," he says while wiggling his eyebrows. 

With that, MJ laughs. 

Everyone, meaning Ned, Betty, and Flash, was shocked. Peter Parker was _shook_.

It was shocking _and_ annoying because it took him _weeks_ to get her to laugh at some lame pun he had made about poetry and yet _Flash_ made her laugh at some sleazy comment. 

"Jesus, if you wanted to make me laugh that hard you won," she says while wiping a fake tear away. "I truly wonder if that works on anyone," she snorts then continues, "Look, I'll just make my mom buy a dress for me and then I'll send a picture of the dress. Okay?"

"Alright Jones, see you later," he winks and then he flashes off. 

   


A few days pass and people are back to their own business and everything is right at high school once more. 

During decathlon practices, Flash tries harder to answer correctly, be politer to MJ, and be less blunt on his disdain at (penis) Parker. Whenever Parker makes himself a perfect target for harassment, Flash makes a face of disdain but restrains himself from commenting. 

_He is trying so hard to appear to like me. Too hard._

Two days ago, she noticed that he would say how excited he was to go with MJ to the dance extra loudly whenever Julie was near. She also noticed how much he would look at Julie during chemistry _and_ how much Julie would sneak a peak at him too. 

She did not appreciate being a pawn in Flash's love story. Not at all. But, she realized that if Peter and her couldn't end up together, she might as well help someone else find their happily ever after. 

_I've become a sap._

She made it her mission to get them together somehow.

The best part of her knowing about his little mission and him not knowing was definitely how hard Flash tried to seem genuinely interested in her. She couldn't help but laugh at him for trying so hard. She really wished people would notice how she was laughing _at_ him and not _with_ him. 

People were already making rumors that they were a thing and with Flash desperate to make a gossip field day to capture Julie's attention, she had to threaten him that she would taser his balls if he so much as _hinted_ that they were real deal stuff to anyone. She drew the lines at helping him with his love fiasco at that.

 

When it was time to go, she ended practice. While she was putting away chairs, Peter was still there, with her, putting some away too. He was obnoxiously sweet like that. 

"Hey, Peter, can you come here?" Liz said at the corner of the room while she was putting away her laptop. 

Peter looked at MJ who was putting away her highlighters and pencils and walked over to Liz.

"So," she dragged out the 'oh' in 'so' and gave a little laugh, "I heard that you're not going to formal?". Peter nodded and Liz continued, "I really wanted to go to formal but, no one has asked me out yet. I wish I was as confident as MJ to be able to ask a guy out but unfortunately, I'm way too nervous." She puts a piece of her hair behind her ear and continues, "But, I was wondering if you really aren't going to formal like, for sure?". 

MJ thought this was simple. Hell, sophomore Peter would've creamed his pants if this happened to him. But this Peter was either oblivious or letting Liz down. 

"Yeah, I'm for sure not going. They're just not my thing," he nervously laughs and blushes. "I really hope you find someone who will ask you and won't ditch you like I did," with that they both wince. "Shit that was insensitive of me. I'm sorry I-", but he was interrupted by Liz laughing.

"Chill, it's fine, I'm over it. Just tell me if you know someone who might show up," she smiles softly then promptly exits. 

Peter goes back to MJ where the tables are but he finds that she already finished putting all the chairs away. Then he sees her face. 

Her mouth and her eyes are wide open and she looks as though Peter had just said that _The Empire Strikes Back_ wasn't his favorite movie anymore.

"Dude!" she says while flicking his forehead, "I don't know whether to be upset or impressed by you! She was totally trying to get you to ask her out!" 

"No she wasn't," he says while shaking his head. 

"Oh my God, you are so oblivious," she rolls her eyes and continues, "I thought you wanted to go with her, you dumbass!". 

Even though she says that, she can't help but feel a slight sting. 

She wants him happy and if he's happy with Liz then to hell with her feelings. Who the hell is she going to be if she tries to stop him from asking out his literal crush since freshman year? But alas, her teeny bopper feelings were getting in the way and made her feel a little bit sad at the idea of Peter and Liz going together.

"No, I don't think I want to. I think my crush stopped on her when she left. It was like a puppy crush," he laughs then says, "Thank God I don't like her anymore or else I'd be a stammering mess with her still!"

She raises an eyebrow and says, "Total offense dweeb, but have you heard yourself talk to the opposite sex?" She laughs while exiting the door as he follows her, "Don't get too ahead of yourself Casanova," she winks at him, "You might find yourself another crush and who knows how you'll be with her," she smiles for a second then continues on, "Hurry up, we're going to miss the 5:15 P.M. subway and have to wait ten more minutes. Let's go!" 

She walks off to the exit while he closes the door behind her.

"Yeah, who knows how I'll be with her," he laughs weakly while looking at her walking away.

He jogs up to her and they make their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys keep on commenting the sweetest things and the kudos really make me so uqginwnogqxon. WHO LET YALL BE SO SWEET TO ME? I appreciate every single one of you guys that spent time to read this. xoxo, T.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When she was waiting around for Flash to pick her up, a knock came at her door.
> 
> Peering through the peep hole she found good old Peter Parker. 
> 
> _Actually_ , good old Peter Parker in a suit and a corsage in hand.

Things were the same with Peter and MJ. 

They would still do the same old things. They would debate about secret government plots. She would make fun of him and he would blush bright red. She would greet him with two middle fingers and he'd attempt to retort something clever back, but he would always fail at it so she would say, "Lame," and leave. They would walk home together and study together. 

But as everyone knows, things can't stay the same forever. 

  


They were at Peter's room. 

Ned was at the bottom bunk and Peter was at the the top bunk. MJ was sitting at his desk with a clip barely holding all her hair up and a pencil between her teeth as she highlighted some of the equations they needed to memorize for Calculus. 

Then " _Duell of the Fates_ " was heard.

 _Jesus. Do these boys breathe Star Wars?_

"Oh, my bad, that's my phone. Guess why?" he grins wildly, "My _girlfriend_ is calling! I'll be back." Ned looks so giddy and pleased but then he clears out his throat and answers with his voice lowered, "Hey, Betty, what's up?" and leaves the room.

It left Peter and MJ to continue their studying alone. 

"Peter what did your graph look like for number forty- nine? Mine looks wrong it's like doing some weird-" she says and walks over to him before she gets interrupted by her own phone dinging. 

"Shit, hold up. I'll be right back, Parker. I'm just going to-," and she hurries off to the hallway. 

Peter has never _not_ been a snoop. What can he say, he likes to be in the know. With his new exceptional hearing, he's been able to listen to more conversations than he probably should. 

Peter can hear her conversation perfectly when he concentrates on hearing it.

"What now, Flash?" she sounds disinterested.

"Look, I really don't want to bug you, but you haven't even responded to my message yet," even from the phone Peter could hear how nervous Flash sounds. 

"Heaven forbid a girl keeps you waiting because she has her own life," Peter could just imagine her rolling her eyes right now, "And Flash, the answer is no."

"What the fuck, why not?" he says incredulously. 

"Flash, we talked about this yesterday when I confronted you on your-". Peter can hear a choking sound from Flash's side of the call.

" _Jeez_. Will you calm down? Fine, fine, fine. We'll call her J over the phone because of your paranoid ass. _Anyway_ , after I told you that I knew, I told you that I would play the part at formal as your _date_ , dipshit. I'm not going to waste my time on some fake date with you so you can get her attention again. I'm doing the whole pretend stuff on formal night _only_ so that I can distract Ju- I mean _J's_ date while you guys set off over the sunset."

He can hear Flash question MJ on her motives. "I like happy endings and love crap, okay. Look, I had this _like_ on someone and I knew I'd never have a chance so nothing ever happened. You- you have a chance with her. Don't do nothing like I did and don't _not_ take my help because I'm the best motherfucking cupid there is."

Peter doesn't know whether to thank or curse the gods for his accelerated hearing skills when he hears this.

 _Wait. Shit. So, Flash likes a girl named J- something._ And MJ, _MJ_ -

"Ned, I swear to whoever you believe in, if you want to live to see Betty in her formal dress, stop eavesdropping and go to Peter's room already." 

He can hear Ned's fast footsteps back to his room.

Ned walks in excitedly, " _Dude_! Do you hear what's going on? I-" and Peter covers Ned's mouth and moves the both of them to his door so they could hear more clearly on MJ's conversation. 

"Look, Flash, you're a decent human on... some days and you have been... weirdly nice to me lately. You have a chance, I promise. Remember, I'm observant. I know what stares mean and you guys were _definitely_ meaning _something_ with those googley eyes you do to each other. You two would be cute together."

MJ moves away and he loses hearing of her till she comes back to her spot. 

Peter can faintly hear Flash _begging_ her not to expose him.

"You fucking dumbass, of course I won't tell anyone. If I wanted to expose your love- ridden ass, I could have done so _days_ ago," she hums at something else he says. "Look, here's the plan. You give me a ride to the venue because a) carpool and b) J will see us together and realize your potential. I distract J's date while you make your move on Ju- J," she then drily laughs at something he says and continues, "No, Flash, I'm not going to _seduce_ J's date to distract him. I'll probably just bore him to sleep by talking about Congress policies or something." 

He can hear Flash ask again, and more nervously, why she wants him and J to have a happy ending.

"It's simple. If you never take your shot with J, you'd just be a mess and more useless for Acadec. I- I just want all my members of the team to not be distracted since we have another competition in under two weeks. Liking someone, most especially pining over someone, is seriously distracting." 

_Amen, MJ._

She _hmms_ to something else he says then says, "Well, whatever. Thanks for your concern, but that's my business and I'd prefer it to stay that way." She makes some more _hmms_ and adds, "Just text her already. I don't have time to chit chat about this minor inconvenience in your love story. Only call me when it's actually important, please. Yeah, uh huh, bye." 

He can hear MJ's foot steps coming to his room, so he gestures to Ned to sit down at the bottom bunk and Peter quickly shifts himself on top of the top bunk, just like he was before MJ left. 

When MJ walks in she says, "I know you losers were listening in on my conversation. I hope it was entertaining for you guys," and she rolls her eyes and goes back to highlighting. 

But to Peter, it wasn't entertaining. To him, it was basic torture because the new information he got on MJ just led him back to square one. 

_Who was MJ talking about?_

  


It was formal night. 

Her mom was all too excited to help MJ get ready. MJ was off in her own little land reading a new book while her mom did whatever she wanted to do to MJ. She had to admit though, she did end up looking pretty good. 

The only bad part was her mother forcing her to wear this ridiculous dress that no one can do any real functions in and the impossible heels that her mom bought for her. 

("I can't even bend down in this dress without exposing myself, mom. Why should I even have to dress up?" she said with a pointed glare, "All I'm going to do is listen in on the school gossip and stand near the refreshments." 

"MJ, my _not_ so sweet MJ, please," and her mother actually pouted at her, "please give me this! One day of this and I'll buy you all the books I saw you eyeing at the bookstore on 19th."

At that, MJ conceded.) 

When she was waiting around for Flash to pick her up, a knock came at her door. 

Peering through the peep hole she found good old Peter Parker. 

_Actually_ , good old Peter Parker in a suit and a corsage in hand.

_Not bad, not bad at all._

Opening the door with a sigh, she said, "Peter, don't make fun of me or else I swear to all your collectibles in your room I will-." 

"No! No, I- I would never make fun you. You- you look _really_ , really good," he clears his throat. "You always look really good," and she had to admit, it felt _pretty_ good to hear that, "I- Flash told me that on the way here he got mugged," Peter nervously laughs. "I mean what do you expect if you wear matching Gucci belt and loafers out here," and then he winces. "Shit, I didn't mean it like that. I don't want to insinuate that he deserved uh-," he scratches the back of his neck. "But anyway, he almost got stabbed when he wouldn't hand them over but luckily Spider- Man," he smiles wildly, "came to the rescue!" he says enthusiastically.

"Spider- Man, huh?" she says while raising an eyebrow. 

"Yeah! I saw him swinging away while I was on my way here," he nervously laughs. "Flash looked pretty traumatized and he told me that he's going to stay at home and then go to the dance later. Something about a new belt that would make him feel better." He blushes and MJ decides PP looks the cutest when he's bashful, "I- I know you wanted to go with Flash," and with that she snorts, "But, I was wondering if you would be okay with going with me instead?" 

Now _she's_ shocked.

As in mouth wide open, eyebrows up, and eyes wide in shock.

"Look it's totally okay if you don't want to go with me! We- I mean- I can just-," he blushes even harder. 

She finally gets out of her shock and finds herself actually giving Parker a soft smile. 

"Wait, so Peter, Flash told you he couldn't make it and then you put on a suit to make sure I don't go dateless?" she says with an eyebrow raised. 

"No! No- I- I mean, well yeah, but I know what you're gonna insinuate and I want you to know that _I_ know you can definitely go by yourself. You're an independent woman and all and I-". He blushes harder, scratches the back of his neck in discomfort, and looks down at his nicely polished shoes all at the same time. 

_I do love a multi- talented mans._

"Shut up Parker," and he looks up. "I'm saying this once and I don't want you to _ever_ tell a soul about me saying this," she sighs and continues. "What you did was actually," and her face contorted in a way that seemed as though the words pained her to continue, "really sweet." This time it was _her_ turn to blush, "Give me the corsage and let's just go to the subway? Yeah?".

MJ put on the corsage, well actually Peter did ("Your tiny fingers finally came in handy!"), and they were about to leave when they heard some clicks from her mom's camera. 

"Mom, please stop. You're making Peter uncomfortable," she says at her mom and gives her a look.

"Oh, no, MJ is just kidding. I'm not uncomfortable. It's no hassle, I swear! Come on, MJ! Let's just take a couple pictures! It'll be," and he gives her this wink that she's used to him giving her when he corrects her on something, " _sweet_." 

_This kiss ass loser._

They looked uncomfortable and awkward. 

"Jesus Peter, just relax I'm not going to bite if you touch my daughter," Mrs. Jones says while rolling her eyes and snapping some more pictures. 

_Huh. Like mother like daughter._

"Yeah, uh sure Mrs. J," and MJ tried not to laugh at him. 

"Kiss ass loser," MJ says under her breath. 

Peter, of course, did the most mature thing in response: yank her hair. 

"Ow, Jesus," and she stomped _hard_ on Peter's foot. He yelped in pain and gave her a look.

_I guess these pain in the ass shoes do have a benefit._

"Aw, look at this picture, you guys!" MJ's mom gushes. 

It was a picture of MJ smiling at the camera a second before Peter was going to pull the back of her hair. Peter was looking at MJ smiling and MJ looked so happy. He realized that he really liked that look on MJ. 

_Good choice, Mrs. J._

MJ waits at the door while Peter and her mother discuss how Mrs. Jones will send all the photos to May and that if she goes over to print out some pictures, please print an extra of the picture she showed them for him. 

They went to the subway and got some unconventional looks. Wearing a backless dress with some man candy in a nice suit by your side makes getting looks kind of inevitable. 

Some guys looked a little too much at MJ, so Peter hovered over her _again_. And MJ stomped on the foot she had stomped on last time _again._

"Fuck you Parker for upholding the man code on not touching another man's property," and she rolled her eyes, "Again." 

"Hate me all you want, go ahead. I'll take it as long as you're safe." 

Now how could she _possibly_ hate him after that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say a huge ass thank you to everyone who has continued to read this! A slightly bigger huge ass thanks to those of you guys that left comments and kudos; they warm my heart<333\. (If you guys see the post time, you can clearly see that I'm back in my night time feels.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She tells herself that his laugh doesn't have any influence on her. That his laugh doesn't even make her feel good at all. In fact, his laugh is hideous and unpleasant to hear. 
> 
> But someone tell her why she couldn't believe any of that.

The venue was snow- ball themed. There were light blue, pale grey, and white colors everywhere. There were even little snowflakes on the top of the ceiling. 

When they made it over to the edge of the dance floor they saw Ned doing some dorky dance with Betty. 

Then they saw Liz talking to some football player at the refreshments. When she saw them, she waved to them and gave them a one over and mouthed, "Yes!". 

Peter and MJ both blushed at that. 

Luckily, they came in right on time to see Flash (with a different set of clothes) enter with Julie.

"Is he-" she said with her mouth open.

"-wearing leopard print silk?". They look at each other and he continues, "Yes." 

They both laughed and heard a snap in front of them.

"Sorry guys, yearbook is forcing me to take some candids of dates and you guys looked _so_ cute together!" Cindy fixed the lense on the camera and asked, "Do you mind if I take another pic of you guys?"

Before MJ could react, Peter said, "Sure, why not."

As Cindy was about to click on the button her camera, Peter quickly used two of his middle fingers to raise the corner of MJ's lips and gave a coy smile to the camera.

She wished she could say she was mad at Peter for playing her dirty like that. 

But, she was utterly, and very much pathetically, very happy. 

  


Michelle Jones was very unhappy.

Thirty minute in and Peter had left with Ned to go to the restroom after Ned accidentally spilled some punch on his shirt. MJ was left to stand at the table alone. She was fine with that. What she wasn't fine with was having to be _alone_ with no book in her hand. 

As she drank down some of the punch, which no one spiked because she goes to a school full of paranoid nerds, she stared on into the crowd of people. Either they were doing some very strenuous activity that was more based on the lower half of the body or they were standing there, on their phones, looking bored or videotaping themselves singing along to a song. 

_Lame._

"Did penis Parker ditch you already?". She looks over to her left side to see Flash.

"First of all, find a better name to call Parker. I don't know if you knew, but your name is fucking Eugene 'Flash' Thompson. You _really_ want to be the one to give out nicknames? Second of all, even if it isn't _any_ of your business, Peter went with Ned to fix a stain on Ned's shirt," she gives him a sickly sweet smile. "Now, Flash, _please_ leave me alone unless you have something important to do that somehow involves me."

"I-," Flash stuttered out before getting it together, "I was going to say that you look good in your dress. And that Parker is lucky to be taking you. And that I'm sorry I couldn't go with you. I was-".

"You can spare me the details, I already know. I do admire that you came after all that. I'm glad you found your balls and got Julie to go with you. Julsh is _finally_ real." She raises an eyebrow, "Speaking of, how _did_ you get that to happen? Also, can we _please_ take some time to admire your Louis belt with that leopard print silk top?". She smirks and continues, "I bet you really believe in that phrase 'go big or go home'."

Before Flash could answer any of her questions, Julie calls over to Flash saying something about the song playing being _her_ song, so he literally _flashes_ off to her direction. Turning on his heel, he looks back to MJ and she waves her hand at him to go away.

"Hey, look before I go I just want to say," he pauses and looks around the room before continuing, "be _careful_ with Peter, he definitely has connections with... _people_. Although, with the way things are going right now, I think he's too smitten with you to purposely hurt you." He winks and starts backing up. "Anyway, have fun on your little date with pen- Peter."

Before she could correct him, he leaves.

   


Michelle Jones was very uncomfortable, to say the least. 

The DJ of the lame dance had crowned the queen and king of each grade and then said, "Lemme, lemme break it down and play something smooth for ya'll tonight. If you a fella, grab your date or a girl near you and slow dance right now. I also want to warn y'all that this dance ends in under an hour so please make sure to make some arrangements to get home." 

The DJ transitions the song to a soft song.

She can hear Peter humming along to Daniel Caesar's song. She can feel his hand that was on her back leave. She can sense his eyes on her. 

"Do you, uh, do you want to um go-."

_Let me take this boy out of his misery._

"Just shut up, Parker," and she takes his hand and leads him to the corner of the dance floor.

It's awkward at first. 

His hands are a little too high to be where her waist is, her hands are too stiff on his shoulders, and the height difference made it hard to find the right position. But when they did found the perfect position, they _found_ it.

" _Oooooooh, who would've thought I'd get you_ ," plays in the background and he thinks what a wonderfully ironic song.

"Peter?" she says while her cheek rests on a side of his hair.

"Yeah?".

"Thanks for tonight. I'm having fun and I'm glad I got to go with you to this awfully corny dance." 

She speaks it with no malice, no sarcasm. It's straight from the heart and so raw that she feels vulnerable.

When he speaks, his breath is on her neck and she tries to control the impending shiver down her back.

"Anything for you MJ," and he says it with something else. If MJ tried harder to pay attention to him and _not_ her erratic heart beat and the butterflies in her stomach, she would have known what that something was.

"That was so lame Parker. That was seriously _tragic_. I'm going to have to retract all that I said," and she laughs softly.

He just laughs with her and continues swaying with her back and forth. Back and forth.

She tells herself that his laugh doesn't have any influence on her. That his laugh doesn't even make her feel good at all. In fact, his laugh is hideous and unpleasant to hear. 

But someone tell her why she couldn't believe any of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GuuYYYSS. You have all been oh so sweet I'm *insert Wendy Williams crying meme*. Don't forget that I really _reaaallyyy_ appreciate comments and kudos and honestly anything. I'll be back soon(;. Like really soon. 
> 
> (Also: listen to Get You by Daniel Caesar. My mans can sing. I really wanted my first slow dance to that song but my first was to Love on the Brain. Thanks RihRih.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MJ has a dilemma. See, she's sitting on this rickety chair. Did she mention that she's _tied up_ to said rickety chair? And, that said rickety chair has a fucking _bomb_ attached to it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double whammy(;

She didn't know which was more pathetic.

MJ and Peter each payed eighty dollars to be standing near an overly decorated table in a humid venue to scream at each other (since the music was so loud) on if gummy worms were really the best gummy candy _or_ that she was actually enjoying it. 

She was laughing at a comment Peter was saying about how the texture and sugar coated- ness of gummy worms could not be defeated when she noticed something. 

She noticed that he had the same exact smile that she had on her face too. 

_He's just enjoying himself like me, that's all._

She remembered how he always looked at her during calculus. (She allowed him to think she didn't know he was staring but, _duh_ , she knew. She only allowed it because she liked him staring at her.) 

_Maybe he was looking at the window behind me._

She also noticed that he had the same exact gleam in his eye that she saw that he got when he pathetically stared at Liz when he had a crush on Liz. 

_Oh hell no._

She also noticed the feel of his palm was on her bare back. She realized that they always had physical contact. The only time they didn't was when he had to go get them some water after they danced. 

Wait. _Wait._

_Does PP like me back?_

She realized that she was looking down at the centerpiece on the table for a bit too long so, she looked up. She saw that Peter was looking at a piece of her hair that got on her face. She was about to put it away herself, but he immediately tucked it behind her ear while he casually continued on talking. His ears seemed just a bit more red. 

_The loser likes me back._

It made everything make sense: the amount of times he blushes at her (but honestly she should just be counting when he's not blushing since that amount is _way_ less), how he _always_ seems to be arguing with her about the lamest stuff just to talk to her, and his adamant policy on walking her home every day for his sake. Not to mention, she had a primary colored vigilante always following and looking out for her.

For another girl, this would have been such a happy moment. 

For MJ, not so much. 

This revelation was too much for MJ to take. 

It was fine when she liked him without knowing he liked her back because she knew for sure that it would never go anywhere and that it would probably fade or she would just keep a little obsession for Peter for a few casual decades. But now that she knows that he likes her, how the _hell_ is she supposed to feel now?

Is there even a chance of a _them_?

Does he even like her as much as _she_ likes him?

Not to mention the little red and blue secret that he _still_ hadn't told her. 

She quickly made an excuse to go the bathroom to 'fix her hair' or some shit and walked away. 

Peter looked confused but he didn't have time to question her as she was already on her way. 

_Big mistake._

When she was halfway to the bathroom on the other side of the venue, the lights in the venue turned off and everyone screamed. 

MJ turned her head back to the direction of Peter and she swore she could hear his new shoes moving to her direction but it was too late. 

All she remembered was feeling pain on the back of her head then utter blackness. 

The lights went on again. 

  


Peter wasn't stupid. 

He couldn't afford to be due to his nightly duties anyway. 

When MJ walked away, he sensed something bad. His senses were never wrong. 

He watched her walk away because he knew she needed space because of that dumb hair move that he did. 

_Dumbass. You creeped her out._

Before the lights turned off, he saw a man come up behind MJ. He started to move over to her but a guy behind him held him back, covered his mouth, and made him watch MJ get hit and taken away to the back exit. 

"That's what you get Spider- Man," someone said in a low voice. 

The lights turned on and he was released. 

  


This was fucking _déjà vu_.

He was running in the halls. _Again._ Stripping off his suit. _Again._

When he stripped off everything, webbed up his suit to the nearest and cleanest wall in the nearby ally, and was left in his Spider- Man suit, he ran. 

_This was not how tonight was supposed to go. I was supposed to have a good time with her tonight. Take her up to the rooftop of my building. Tell her I'm Spider- Man. If she didn't believe me, I'd show her the Spidey suit underneath and then I would swing her back home if she didn't hate me afterwards._

"Karen, where is Michelle Jones?" 

"According to the security camera feed at the parking lot, Michelle Jones was taken into a black Ford Transit Connect. According to the security cameras on the streets, the car is currently on Ming Street. It looks as though it is going to be stopping at the abandoned parking lot there." 

_What is it with villains and parking lots and abandoned pieces of land?_

"If you take the shortest possible route, you will arrive in twenty minutes tops. I recommend you swing most of your way there and not run to conserve as much energy as possible." 

"Alright Karen, you tell me the directions and I'll do the swinging." 

_I'll be there soon._

  


MJ has a dilemma. See, she's sitting on this rickety chair. Did she mention that she's _tied up_ to said rickety chair? And, that said rickety chair has a fucking _bomb_ attached to it?

_Jesus. I've become the damsel in distress._

She really wanted to roll her eyes at the situation but she felt a more over whelming urge to cry. 

  


They say that when a person is on the verge of death, the said person will think of all their regrets in life. 

She thinks of all the simple things that she'll miss. 

_I'll never be able to read another book again. I'll never get the chance to finish high school. I'll never be able to see Acadec go to Nationals again._

Then she gets _really_ sad. 

_I'll never be able to say 'I love you' to my family again. I'll never be able to have my own family. I'll never see all my teammates again, even Flash. I'll never be able to argue with Ned and Peter again. I'll never be able to see Peter again. I'll never get to tell P-_

_Wait._

_Peter is motherfucking Spider- Man. He has got to be on his way, right?_

_Maybe I won't die. Maybe I'll be able to-_

And then _he_ appears. 

The nonexistent light in the room didn't help her eyes to comprehend the figure that was walking up to her. There was a bright light on the chest of the figure so she guessed who it was immediately. 

_He's real. He really came._

"God? Is that you?" her voice croaked. 

"Jesus. They must have hit you _way_ harder than I thought. I'll hit them harder when I find their sorry asses after I get you out." 

He says it so casually but she can tell by the way his voice cracks at the end that he's emotional. 

If she wasn't sitting on a chair that had a bomb tied on to it, she thinks she might have kissed him. 

She'll just say her thanks later. 

"I really want to make a witty joke right now but this rope is _really_ digging into me so will you please-"

With his super strength, he tore off the rope, grabbed her by the waist, and grabbed the bomb. 

He grabbed the _fucking_ bomb. 

"What the actual hell are you-." 

He shoots a web to the top of the nearest building and while they rise up he drops the bomb into the construction hole in the street. 

While swinging mid air to the next building he asks, "Are you okay mich- miss...?". 

"Peter cut the act out I've known that you've been Spider- Man since Washington D.C.," and she rolls her eyes. 

He almost misses the next building. 

"Geez, if I knew you couldn't handle confrontation while swinging around in the air, I wouldn't have told you." 

  


They finally make it to his terrace and MJ is _freezing_. 

"Shit MJ you feel like ice," he says worryingly, "Find a sweatshirt and I'll make some tea." 

He takes off his mask and leaves for a minute to boil the water then comes back to his room to find MJ wearing his "Stark's #1 Intern" sweatshirt over her dress and her heels lying haphazardly next to his shoes. She's sitting down at his desk and turning a page in his copy of _Wuthering Heights_.

Still reading her book, MJ says, "You know, Parker, I told my mom that this dress was impractical because I thought I couldn't do anything without exposing myself," she laughs weakly, "But look at that, I was able to be tied to a chair, rescued, _and_ swung around the air of a polluted ass city without exposing myself. You're lucky my hair still looks okay or else my mom would hate me, and then I'd hate you."

He can't help it. He starts tearing up. 

_I could have lost her._

"Peter," she sighs when she notices his silence and drops the book and looks at him, "I'm kidding!". She then notices the wet marks on his cheek, "Peter, I'm fi-". 

"MJ you were almost _killed_ because of me," he says while a tear escapes but MJ stands up and wipes it away, "You- you could have-".

"Shut up, Parker," she says while glaring at him. She gives him a softer look since he clearly can't handle mean MJ right now, "I've seen you in action, you're _amazing_ ," he tries to smile but he looks like he winced instead, "When I was sitting there, I had to admit I was _so_ scared. But, then I remembered that you're, well, _Spider- Man_ , and I didn't think for a second that you wouldn't save me," she winces at the thought of her next disclosure, "I- I trust you."

She knew what she had to do. 

She hugged him. 

It was kind of awkward at first; he was shell shocked at the physical contact and she hadn't hugged anyone that wasn't her family in six years. 

She stayed there for a bit. Only to comfort him, obviously. Not because his cologne still remained after all that action. Definitely not. 

"Seriously, Parker, I'm fine. Was it traumatizing? Slightly," she feels Peter wince, "But will that be the worst thing I'll ever go through? No." 

With that he looks at her confused. 

_What the hell could beat being tied up next to a bomb?_

"Have you forgotten that we live in Queens? I've had so many attempted muggings, cat calling, and other nasty stuff happen to me so who the hell knows what else will happen to me while I stay at this city," she turns her head to face him. 

"You're the one I'm more worried about," she gives a slight smile and moves a piece of his hair back, "You risk your life everyday. We have some of the worst crime rates in the country and yet you dress up in red and blue spandex to save people that you don't have to and that will never be able to repay you. You're a _hero_."

"I-," he shakes his head and then he suddenly starts laughing softly and smiles, "How do you do that?". 

"Do what?" she says while raising an eyebrow. 

"How can you make me feel better so easily? I- MJ, I _really_ don't want to shock you more but if today's taught me anything-," he brushes his hand through his hair, "I like you. Like _like_ you like you."

"You're so dumb, Peter. I don't know how you're our star in decathlon," she shakes her head, "I know." 

"What- how the-," and he brings back his kicked puppy face. She doesn't want to spare him. She really, _really_ wants to laugh. But, she's trying to be a nice potential girlfriend so she doesn't.

"You're pretty obvious," she shrugs, "In all fairness, I just realized you liked me today. But, I'm pretty sure it is _way_ more obvious that I like you so I don't know how you don't know that I like you," she says drily.

"Wait," and his eyes get bigger, "you like _me_?".

She was going to respond with some sarcastic one- liner but he looked so vulnerable that she decided not to.

"Yeah, dumbass," she says shyly. 

"It was kind of hard not to. You're always _there_ when I need you. When I'm moody, you'll always be so patient with me. When I'm sad after finishing a perfect book, you'll always make me my favorite tea and tell me something extra nerdy about you just so I can be mean to you because you know it brings me happiness. When I'm sick and miss school, you bring me home made chicken noodle soup and stay for hours at my house with me to catch me up on all the lessons. When I got hurt in gym class, you _fucking_ carried me to the nurse even though I only sprained my ankle. Although, I probably should have noticed that you liked me just because of that because that was extra as _hell_.

"You do random acts of kindness, no matter how dramatic, that showed that you cared. _God_ , it's so annoying how nice you are to me and everyone you care about. You're making me soft," and she glares at him, "and I really don't appreciate that Parker."

Pouring her heart out really made her want to disappear off the face of the earth. 

Peter's big ass smile definitely made it worth it to stay. 

  


So, that's how Aunt May found them. 

_Peter really needs to learn how to close his doors._

Peter had MJ in between his arms by putting his hands on either side of the wall near her face as her back was against the wall. He was smiling up at MJ and telling her some story that she could only faintly hear that included something about taking away Captain America's shield away while MJ was playing with a curl from his hair and rolling her eyes at him. 

It was pretty cute. 

But, it was also pretty late. 

"How long do you guys plan on doing that?" and she can hear something fall on the ground and MJ whispering 'dumbass, get _up_!', "MJ, you already know you're always welcome to stay as long as you want. Just make sure to notify your parents."

MJ's head peaks through Peter's door, "Already did May! I can only stay for one more hour before I have to go back home though." 

She can hear Peter complain. 

"Do you _have_ to go? I haven't even showed you how fast I can make it to your place," and she tell that he made his little puppy face again, "I can do it in under _three_ minutes!"

"Yes, I do _and_ you can still show me by giving me a ride home tonight," she stares at him questioningly and continues, " _Wait_ ," May could just see Peter blushing really red, "How many times have you tried to go to my house?" Peter's eyes widen and MJ continues, "Oh my God, you're _obsessed_ with me!"

"Shut up, you know you're just as obsessed with me too," he grumbles. 

She moves out of his arms, "Stop being grumpy and let's eat. I'm starving and it's all your fault," she points and glares at him. 

"You love me, though," and he looks at her with a hint of nervousness. 

_Stupid boy_ , May thinks.

"Yeah, sadly," MJ laughs, "Don't tell anyone at school, I still have a reputation to maintain." 

MJ leaves the room with a kiss to his cheek and a middle finger pointed at him. 

_Jeez_ , MJ thought, _I'm getting so soft_. 

He catches up to her and puts his arm around her waist as they walk to where May is in the kitchen. 

Right where it belongs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like it! I was going to make this longer or into a series but I think the ending is the best way I could leave it. Although, I might just do a one shot on Peter and Flash's interaction on formal day. Thank you _so_ so much for spending time reading my little rambles that I made at literally 4 AM (if I recall correctly), the comments (YOU GUYS ARE THE SWEETEST!), and the kudos. You guys are all so appreciated.  <3333 X infinity +1.


End file.
